Yukon Territory
Yukon Territory or Yukon (ユーコン準州,Yūkon jun shū) is a fan made character for the series in the anime and manga series of Axis Power: Hetalia. has been given 2 different names (since inuits often did traiditions with there names one for common use and the other for inuit use) which are as followed Adolph Okpik which his normal name and Chena which is his traditional name. His Birthday is June 13, 1898 which made him the 9th province and 2nd territory to join the Canadain Confederation. Appearance Yukon is rather a tall man who weights about 160 pounds he has dark tanned skin with very rather messy short hair which is often seen everywhere and doesn't look very clean but he tries to keep it clean and orderly he does have a point which goes between his face and he has these grayish spots in his hair based on the ash that is on the Klondike Highway. based on the weather he clothes change for example during the summer he mostly wears casual clothes which are mostly clean jeans and a shirt which is welcome in just about any Yukon establishment when it warm b ut during hikes or out door activities he often wears a hat, long sleeve shirt with warm pants, boots for hiking and often having bag on his back. During winter thought he wears quite alot more winter clothing which has a jacket, turtleneck, snowpants, boots that goes half way to his knees, a winter hat and warm gloves. He at times also wears swim trunks when going swimming as well which he does most of the time during the summers as well. Personality: Yukon is the second youngest of the 5 inuit areas but his personality is that he can be the friendly, social, very loud and loving person but a slight bragger and booasting quite an often. He does have quite some attention for himself like the famous writers such as Robert William Service and Jack London calling it home to them so he pretty much knows his history pretty well plus can read and write well too so he can remember things pretty well even as far as when he plus his elder brother, Alaska and NWT plus sisters Nunavut, and Greenland can't seem to rememeber unlike him. He is also pretty known well for his story telling and art due to the Yukon Arts Centre plus the Dawson City Music Festival and the Yukon Storytelling Festival. As for sports go he is pretty famous for his outdoor and indoor sports like hiking, boating, fishing and skiing plus at whitehorse was host to the 2007 Canada Winter Games and the Yukon Quest, a thousand mile sled dog race, takes place each year. Plus he can be consider somewhat greedy due to the klondike gold rush that if the mention of 'gold' comes up he would often hide his gold away. He also gets some visits from America, England, Germany, Philippines, Switizerland, and China due to how that there people live there but he doesn't meet them personally. Relations: Canada: '''Recently him and Canada both haven't been well with each other since Stephan Harper has made a recent report that he might do the 'Ilde no more' act which is to be rid of the native area which in this case is Yukon which for him he feels that the area has alot of history and culture so recently he and Canada have been having some spats with each other about it. They aren't on good terms with each other cause of this they are pretty okay with each other thought but he doesn't get up set like NorthWest Territories. '''Alaska: He's the most closet to Alaska and really looks up to him like an elder brother and at times want to be like if that bragging personality doesn't get the better of him plus the 2 had quite the history like for example stenwheelers plied Yukon rivers and lakes and the famous Alaska Highway was built across the Territory in 1942. NorthWest Territories: He was the one that founded him, he had stayed with him the longest out of the other inuit areas and the 2 are very close to each other, Yukon would know how pissed NWT can get and he even warns some people not to tempt with it. The 2 are very close but at times they do have somewhat slight arguments over petty little things but most siblings can be like that. Nunavut: One of the newer siblings of the Inuit areas and Yukon really adores her quite a lot since he always wanted a younger sibling and really likes her company as well. He always does try and be a good elder brother since he never been one before but messes up quite a lot. British Columbia: He seems to have a small group with him plus Alaska, mostly it's about territorial disputes but they seem well with each other plus they often hike with each other. Greenland: Now unlike the others, he can very quiet towards Greenland he isn't sure why of this but since she is rather new to him since WWII he gets rather...edgy around her but does care for her but he doesn't know about the Nordics and often at times she isn't around so that leads him to question. Trivia *Yukon has a slight drinking problem, it is one of the major social problems in the Yukon. *Yukon as at times get slight headaches due to the ecnomic problems as well. *Yukon was the one that introduce Greenland to pericing her lip with bone but it was only when they were getting introduce to each other and alone. *Also, out of Inuit 5. Yukon is one best cooks and can be rather picky with food, stated by Cork and Bull chef Hugh Payne. "People really appreciate good food here in the Yukon." *Yukon also reconizes and can remember several of his aborginal languages: the Tlingit, and the less common Tahltan, as well as six Athapaskan languages, Upper Tanana, Gwitchin, Hän, Northern Tutchone, Southern Tutchone, Kaska and Tagish, some of which are rare. Category:Yukon Territory Category:Hetalia Category:Axis Power Category:Orginal character Category:Canada